Tenaka Chiasa
is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Chiasa is confident and energetic, always trying to do her best. Her personality is unique, while she appears like the tomboy, cool, leader of a group, she is actually a playful young child. Her catchphrase is . She holds the power of the red flame of passion. Her alter ego is called . She replaces Cure Crimson as the Pretty Cure of Passion. General Information Personality Chiasa is a cheerful and very brave 14 year old girl. She gets excited over many things very fast and always tries to master them, even though it’s something she is bad at. She usually tries to be perfect but fails of course. Chiasa is pretty clumsy but a good friend and an even better older sister towards her two younger sisters. Appearance Chiasa has scarlet, short hair, tied into a small pnoytale. She wears a black shirt with red laces at both sleeves. The shirt is worn opened. Underneath the shirt she wears a white top. She wears a red checked shirt and brown checked sneakers with red stockings. Her eyes are red. As Cure Phoenix, her hair grows longer and changes from scarlet to bright, almost fiery red. Her eye color stays the same. She wears a two-piece outfit composed of a dark red top with an even darker trim. At the trim, a pinkish red cloth is attached and coveres the upper part of her left arm. At the end of the top, a pinkish red ribbon is attached to the top. The skirt has a dark red belt, where a orangered cloth is attached to and reaches to her knee. Her skirt has two layers, the one is bright while the other is dark red. Around her neck, she wears a pearl necklace where her Cure Paintbrush hangs down. She wears dark red ankle boots and around her arms she wears red arm warmers with a pink stripe each. Her hair is tied to a low ponytail. Relationships Family *'Tenaka Ruby' - Chiasa's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. *'Tenaka Cornelian' - Chiasa's father *'Tenaka Akane' & Tenaka Akari - Chiasa's younger sisters Friends Etymology - Tenaka comes from meaning "heaven" and meaning "center" or "middle". So Tenaka means "center/middle of heaven". However, Tenaka could be a reference to her alter ego if is replace with meaning "red". - Chiasa comes from meaning "thousand", combined with meaning "morning". So Chiasa means "a thousand mornings". Cure Phoenix - A phoenix is a large bird, usually seen having fire based powers, that appears in differed mythologies. Cure Phoenix is Chiasa's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. She replaces Cure Crimson as the Pretty Cure of Passion. Cure Phoenix has strong powers but is afraid of heighst. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!". Alone, Cure Phoenix can perform Passionate Raspberry. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Inferno. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Wands Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Attacks *'Passionate Raspberry' - is Cure Phoenix's main attacks. *'Rainbow Inferno' - Cure Phoenix's upgrade finisher. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration! is the official transformation speech used by Tenaka Chiasa to transform into Cure Phoenix in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Songs Trivia *Her original name was "Shakku Rubin" but has been changed to Tenaka Chiasa. Gallery Brushes.png|Tenaka Chiasa and Cure Wendy References Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Fire using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters